El peor enemigo del hombre más fuerte
by MaryMishe00
Summary: La batalla contra Vegeta y Napa habia acabado , la Tierra fue salvada almenos en esa ocasión. Ahora Goku se encuentra grave en el hospital , eso significa que esta bajo las órdenes del Doctor quien dice que necesita inyectarlo para su tratamiento. Un divertido ONE-SHOT inspirado en el mayor miedo del héroe de la Tierra. Pasen y lean ¡Bienvenidos!


_Hola a todo Fanfiction! :)_

 _Este es un pequeño ONE-SHOT inspirado en una escena de Dragon Ball Z que da lugar justo despues de la pelea que nuestros guerreros Z tuvieron contra Vegeta y Napa y que Goku termina en el hospital junto con Krillin y Gohan :)_

 _Una narración donde demuestra el miedo mas intenso de Goku y ¡no! no me refiero a Vegeta ni a las batallas , hablo de su peor enemiga...las inyecciones XD_

* * *

La brutal pelea contra los temibles saiyajins habia acabado , gracias a las habilidades de Goku , Gohan y Krillin el príncipe saiyajin tuvo una pelea muy intensa y justo cuando estaba al borde de la muerte logró escapar hacia su planeta para recuperarse y asi tomar venganza contra la Tierra en otra ocasión

Los guerreros Z salieron muy mal heridos sobretodo el saiyajin mayor quien tuvo que internarse en el hospital inmediatamente , Gohan y Krillin tuvieron mas suerte , estos se encontraban bien pero al igual que Goku necesitaban tratamiento. Por los largos pasillos un hombre con bata larga y blanca se encontraba caminando mientras revisaba los resultados de chequeos constantes que han realizado en Goku y compañia , su expresión era pensativa la condición del mayor era algo preocupante y requería de mas atención pero como gran especialista se prometió que su paciente saldría curado de ese hospital aunque sea lo último que haga

—Enfermera ¿esta lista la dosis que se aplicará en el señor Goku? —preguntó el Doctor a una enfermera rubia con cabello corto que caminaba a su lado

—Si Doctor aquí la tengo — respondió mientras posaba su vista en una pequeña caja blanca con el símbolo de una cruz roja en la parte superior — solo espero que no se resista , ese señor es muy escandaloso , no olvide que armó una rabieta cuando solo le cambiábamos las vendas

El doctor asintió mientras suspiraba de forma cansada —de todas formas tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo

Los especialistas llegaron a la habitación en donde los guerreros Z se encontraban reunidos , el héroe de la Tierra yacía acostado en una especie de cama especial y se encontraba vendado de pies a cabeza , Gohan y Krillin estaban en camas separadas , el pequeño pelinegro mantenía la vista fija en un libro que parecia de álgebra mientras que su Madre lo vigilaba constantemente con los brazos cruzados

El doctor tosió ligeramente para llamar la atención — sus heridas son algo graves , deberán quedarse aqui por algunos días — dijo entrando completamente por la puerta seguido por la enfermera

—¡Doctor! — gritó Milk corriendo hacia el mencionado —¡¿cómo esta mi hijo?! ¿se pondrá bien? —preguntaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas —¡réspondame! ¡si se va a morir dígamelo ahora! ¡estoy dispuesta a donar hasta mis dos riñones y mi corazón para salvarlo! —gritaba dramáticamente mientras agitaba al hombre de atras hacia adelante provocando que al mencionado se le formen dos espirales en los ojos

— Milk , Gohan esta bien —decía el calvo sentado en su cama — debes preocuparte por Goku él se sacrificó mas — añadio mientras miraba con pena a su amigo de la infancia

— Déjala Krillin — respondia el guerrero con un tono débil y adolorido —es normal que se preocupe mas por Gohan — decía con una sonrisa —¿saben algo? ¡estoy feliz de que al final todo saliera bien!

—Si mamá — respondía el pequeño dejando su libro aun lado — mi papá esta mas lastimado por la pelea contra Vegeta , deberías dedicarte mas a él , yo ya estoy mucho mejor —añadió con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a saltar con un pie por toda la habitación

—¡Gohan por Kami deja de hacer eso! —chilló la morena con lágrimas en los ojos cargando a su hijo en los brazos y llevándolo a la cama —escucha Gohan , aún estas lastimado asi que no quiero que vuelvas a saltar de ese modo , eres un niño bueno que obedece las órdenes del doctor y en cuanto a tí Goku —mencionó señalando severamente a su esposo cosa que este palideció al instante — ¡eres un irresponsable! — regañaba con una voz tan severa que hasta el doctor y la enfermera se asustaron — nunca debiste dejar que Gohan peleara ¿no vez que es muy pequeño?

—Pero Milk , Gohan es...—Goku sabia que nada de lo que dijera podría cambiar la situación , él ya conocia a su esposa mejor de lo que se conoce él mismo y ya sabia que siempre ha sido demasiado sobreprotectora con su único hijo , es muy estricta con respecto a su educación y segun ella Gohan será un gran investigador lo cual podria llegar a pasar si el niño decide apartarse de las batallas , es por eso que casi le da un infarto cuando vio a su retoño en la televisión a punto de enfrentarse con los saiyajins. Al ver el rostro de furia de la morena decidió quedarse callado , no quería tentar su suerte mas de lo que ya estaba

— ¡Bien! les pido que todos salgan por favor —demandó el doctor — necesito inyectar al señor Goku

Goku al momento de esuchar la palabra "inyectar" haciéndole eco en su cabeza sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda —¿c-cómo dices que dijiste? —preguntó con una voz muy temblorosa dirigiendose al doctor , su pánico aumento cuando la enfermera se colocó unos guantes blancos y alistaba la caja blanca que traía la dosis en su interior — _Vegeta ¿dónde estas?_ —se preguntaba en la mente , en ese mometo prefería enfrentarse al príncipe saiyajin sin nada de poderes , con los ojos vendados , los pies atados y un oso de peluche como única arma y ni así seria tan aterrador como lo que estaba a punto de vivir en unos segundos

Todos los presentes salieron dedicándole una mirada de ánimo cosa que no ayudó para nada porque el de cabellos alborotados comenzó a temblar como una gelatina mientras en su rostro se formaban varios tonos de azul

—¿Como les va?— preguntó el viejo Roshi sentado en la sala de espera , leyendo una revista donde se podia apreciar a una mujer en bikini en la portada

— A mi papá le van a inyectar — dijo Gohan con un suave suspiro mientras tomaba asiento a lado de su Madre , esta no espero nada y le entrego un libro de estudio para que siguiera con sus obligaciones

De pronto vieron como una enfermera pelinegra traia consigo a una pequeña de no mas de cuatro años de cabello naranja con pecas en sus mejillas y ojos verdes , segundos despues entraron a la misma habitación de la que Milk y los demás habian salido minutos atrás

—¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! — gritaba el pobre guerrero cuando vio que la enfermera sacó la jeringa del estuche

—!Cálmese , le aseguro que no va a sentir nada además primero inyectaremos a esta pequeña —dijo el doctor señalando a la pequeña pelinaranja que habia entrado junto a la otra enfermera segundos atras —¿como te sientes hoy Lynn? —pregunto con una sonrisa , Goku pudo ver que la niña tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

—!Muy bien doctor! estoy mejorando mucho , creo que ya puedo ir a casa ¿verdad? —preguntó la pequeña con el nombre de Lynn mientras se sentaba en una silla cerca de la cama de Goku —¡vengo por mi inyección! —añadió con el tono mas feliz que tenia dejando a Goku con la boca abierta

—" _Esa niña ...¿porque esta tan feliz? ¡eso es imposible! debe estar fingiendo...si...eso debe ser , no quiere quedar mal delante de los adultos , si eso mismo Goku , es lo mas lógico en estos casos ¿verdad Goku? ¡ay! ¿que estoy haciendo? me siento rídiculo hablando conmigo mismo en mi mente"_

—Muy bien Lynn , eres una niña muy buena que NO tiene miedo a que la inyecten —añadió el doctor viendo de reojo a Goku cosa que este tragó saliva —en este caso tu seras quien de el ejemplo ya que este señor aqui presente —señalando a Goku —tiene miedo de una simple aguja

—!Pero que tonto! —añadió la pequeña riendo a carcajadas — ya es un señor adulto , por Kami — Goku solo atinó a hacer una mueca , segundos despues el doctor se acercó lentamente al brazo de la niña y antes de que puedan decir "hospital" este le habia inyectado exitosamente — ¡muchas gracias doctor! — gritó la niña con extrema felicidad

—¿No te dolio? supongo que sangras por dentro...— susurró el héroe de la tierra con los ojos bien abiertos

La pequeña al ver el nerviosismo del hombre sonrió de forma malvada — en realidad ...¡eso duele como no tiene idea! — dijo la niña dejando a Goku de piedra — solo estaba fingiendo que me gustaba porque no quiero que las enfermeras me manden al salón de tortura del hospital — y suspirando añadió — aquellos pacientes que se quejan o que dicen odiar las inyecciones , las enfermeras lo mandan al salon de tortura y ahi lo inyectan como veinte veces hasta que se deje de quejar...es un lugar muy malo , muy pocos sobreviven ...— la niña al ver que Goku empezaba a temblar como si estuviera dentro de un terremoto empezo a reir — bueno señor usted es fuerte , yo se que no lo mandaran al salón de tortura pero de todas formas...¡buena suerte! ¡disfrute su paz eterna! — la pequeña abandonó el lugar mientras reia fuertemente

— Muy bien — dijo la enfermera acércandose a Goku — es su turno ...— pero antes de que pueda continuar el saiyajin empezó a gritar como si su vida dependiera de ello , dejando sordos a la mayoria de los pacientes que se encontraban en el mismo lugar

— ¡Noooooo! ¡no quiero! ¡no quiero que me inyecten pero tampoco quiero que me manden al salón de tortura! ¡piedad! ¡si hubiera sabido esto me habría ido con Vegeta a no se que parte del universo! — gritaba el de cabellos alborotados mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro

—¡El salón de tortura es un invento! la pequeña solo le hizo una inocente broma — dijo el doctor ya harto del comportamiento de su paciente — es ilógico que un hospital tenga algo como un salón de torturas , asi que ya cálmese — añadio mientras tomaba algunas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza

Goku dejo de gritar y vio al doctor incrédulamente — ¿de verdad? — preguntó en un susurro y viendo como todos asentian con la cabeza incluidos los pacientes , suspiró profundamente pero no cayó sus gritos — ¡aún asi no quiero que me inyecten! ¡me va a doler!

— No le va a doler— la enfermera alistaba la jeringa que iba a usar en Goku— solo cierre los ojos y cuente hasta veinte , es un proceso corto

— ¡NO! ¡ODIO LAS INYECCIONES! — gritaba Goku agitandose de un lado a otro como niño chiquito

— Cálmese— dijo el Doctor — es por su propio bien— de pronto varios enfermos empezaron a quejarse porque el ruido que hacia el saiyajin no los dejaba descansar , hasta que un enfermo , acostado en la cama de enfrente , lanzó una almohada que le dio justo en la cabeza a Goku dejandolo callado en el acto

Afuera de la habitación todos escuchaban los gritos de auxilio del saiyajin , Milk no le daba importancia ya que solo quería que su hijo se pusiera a estudiar ahi mismo, Gohan se asustaba cada vez mas , trataba de concentrarse en su libro pero no podía , Krillin solo quería salir corriendo y el Maestro Roshi veia una revista de modelos— Ohh...que bonito bikini — decia con los ojos muy abiertos — a esta le doy un ocho , a esta otra un ocho punto cinco , ¡oooh! a esta un diez perfecto

Dentro del cuarto seguia el sufrimiento de nuestro héroe...

— NO.. NO.. ¡ME DUELE! — gritaba Goku con lágrimas en los ojos

— Aún no te hemos puesto nada — decia el Doctor ya perdiendo la paciencia — deje de moverse y sea un paciente disciplinado

— ¡PERO ODIO LAS INYECCIONES NO NECESITO ESTO! — gritaba el de cabellos alborotados— NO.. NO..¡porfavor!

— Ya que se calle — se quejaba un paciente — deberian colocarle un calcetín en la boca sujeta con mucha cinta para que no haga tanto escándalo — decia metiendose algunos dedos en sus orejas

— No seria mala idea...— susurró el doctor con un leve tic en el ojo — no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo ¡le pondremos la inyeccion ahora!

— ¡PIEDAD! ¡POR TODOS LOS SANTOS! — volvia a gritar Goku mientras se movia bruscamente en la cama — ¡ODIO LAS INYECCIONES PREFIERO MORIR QUE PONERME ESAS COSAS , MAGIA NEGRA! — gritaba el guerrero con lágrimas en los ojos

— ¡Listo! — dijo el experto con una sonrisa de satisfacción — ya te pusimos la inyección

— ¿Le dolió ?— preguntó la enfermera con la misma sonrisa

— AAAAAAHHHHH...— los gritos del pobre Goku se escucharon en todo el hospital por poco se explotan los vidrios debido a la fuerza , los enfermos se cayeron de sus camas y los bebés recién nacidos lloraban desconsolados

— ¿Que pasó ?— preguntaba una alterada Milk pateando la puerta y entrando seguida por todos

— Tuvimos unas complicaciones pero lo logramos — respondia el doctor en el piso viendo como los vidrios de sus lentes se agrietaron debido al grito

— !Son Goku eres un miedoso! — le gritaba la morena mostrando algunos dientes de cocodrilo — te enfrentaste a esos saiyajin ,casi mueres y ahora le temes a una simple aguja

— Esque...— decia Goku asustado y con la cabeza baja — las odio...

— No hay duda , las inyecciones siempre serán los peores enemigos de Goku — decia Krillin con una sonrisa nerviosa , todos en el lugar asintieron de forma unida

— Creo que las inyecciones son las únicas a las que nunca podre ganar— decia Goku con un poco de pena — por eso prefiero enfrentarme de nuevo con Vegeta , con él almenos si tengo oportunidad ...— añadió en un susurro que solo él escuchó , acto seguido mostro una sonrisa tímida

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el querido ONE-SHOT XD**

 **Cuando vi este capítulo me reí demasiado y siempre se me quedó la imagen de Goku teniendo mucho miedo a las inyecciones por eso quise jugar con la idea un poco :)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado , reviews ya saben que son bienvenidos :)**


End file.
